


Help! My Girlfriend Took Me To Hawaii, and Now She Wants Me To Top?!

by Alexilulu



Series: Help! I Keep Getting Into Sexy Situations With People In My Life! [6]
Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: F/F, Finger Sucking, Lesbian Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Canon, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-21 08:11:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18139649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alexilulu/pseuds/Alexilulu
Summary: On a short vacation from Japan, Sadayo and Tae have a fun night together.





	Help! My Girlfriend Took Me To Hawaii, and Now She Wants Me To Top?!

**Author's Note:**

> Something short as fuck and hopefully hot as it too to help break some writer's block I've had for a bit. There may be a part 2 to this because I love rhyming chapters of things from each side.........
> 
> Pretty straight forward but is definitely based on being after the events of [Help! My New Doctor is Really Hot, and I Think She Likes Me?!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11717619). Then again, if you're reading this you probably already read that, but hey.

“Honeyyyyyyyyy, I’m hoooooooome!” Tae Takemi shouts as the hotel room door opens, throwing her arms wide and spilling a bit of champagne from the bottle in her hand. 

“Okay,” Sadayo Kawakami says as she plucks the bottle from her girlfriend’s hand and drags her inside the room before she makes any more of a scene, “I heard you the last 3 times.” Tae sways in her arms, giggling and wiggling in some approximation of a dance. “Okay, okay, we can dance later. Sit down for me?” She leads Tae over to the bed, where she obediently sits while Sadayo turns away to set down the champagne somewhere far away from Tae. When she gets back, her girlfriend is occupied by very intently trying to untie her strappy sandals and failing. Looking at Tae, Sadayo gets the full sense of just how much she enjoyed the party.

When Tae had left, her dark-grey blouse had been buttoned to the throat and tucked into her just-above-the-knee skirt, and her nearly-black stockings were flawless. Now, her shirt is untucked and rumpled, unbuttoned enough to show a not-inconsiderable amount of cleavage, her skirt has a long tear down one side that stops just short of revealing her underwear, and her stockings are covered in what are either pinhole burns from cigarette ash or torn holes from Tae’s habit of picking at her clothes.

“So, you had a good time?” Sadayo tries, getting down on one knee and tugging Tae’s sandals off as gently as she can.

“Hell yeah I did.” Tae grins, wiggling her feet and rubbing Sadayo’s thigh with one. “These Americans think they can drink better than the teeny little Asian girl. Then they came down with,” Her voice drops low,  _ “The Plague.” _ Tae’s menacing demeanor she affected for the stinger collapses with another fit of laughter.

“That’s great, but it’s time for you to get to bed.” Sadayo smiles, standing and patting her girlfriend’s cheek. She’s gonna need a lot of water.

“But I’m not done having fun yet.” Tae stares Sadayo down, her eyes hooded and sparkling in a way that has become oh so familiar over the last few months. Sadayo watches as Tae turns her head to kiss Sadayo’s palm, never breaking their staredown. This is Tae’s favorite game, and rapidly becoming Sadayo’s favorite as well. Tae makes a move and then locks eyes with her, as if to say “c’mon, try to keep up”. Always putting the ball back in her court, daring Sadayo to be bolder and daring and demanding, to voice her desires and wants and needs or act them out upon her lover, all without worrying that they’re pushing the other too far. It works. Every time, it works. They’ve gotten a lot of use out of Tae’s competitive streak since they moved to the country. And, well, it’s been a few days since they last did anything together more intimate than sleep in the same bed or kiss, and Sadayo’s ready for something fun, too.

So Sadayo rises to the bait, pushing Tae’s head back to face her and pressing her thumb into Tae’s lips until she opens and accepts it, the digit hooked against her cheek just enough for her to feel it pull skin taut. Tae’s lips twitch happily in response, which is it’s own reward, but so is the look that she’s giving Sadayo, equal parts submission and that glittery joy at her keeping their game going. That look doesn’t leave Tae’s face as she closes her mouth around Sadayo’s finger and sucks hard, her tongue working under to caress the pad. Oh, that’s good. And now it’s her turn again, Sadayo’s opportunity to up the ante.

Without showing her reluctance to stop Tae, Sadayo plucks her hand from Tae’s mouth with a pop and shoves her on her back by her shoulder, leaning over her and pressing a knee between Tae’s legs. In this position, it’s pretty hard to ignore the way that Tae looks at her, like a gift she can’t wait to sink her teeth into. Or maybe the other way around, given the situation.

“Ooh, what’re you gonna do to me? I can’t wait.” Tae laughs, low and throaty, the way she does when she’s unbearably pleased with herself.She licks her lips with a languorous movement that only emphasizes that feeling of being sized up like a meal. The already oppressively hot room feels like it just got ten degrees hotter, but Sadayo doesn’t care. She’s got someone much more important to undress than herself right now. She tugs at Tae’s blouse until it’s opened fully, exposing the creamy expanse of her stomach and the lovely bra she wore. And miracle of miracles, it’s even a front closure. Was Tae thinking this was going to be her end to the night, or did she just plan ahead for her drunkenness? Whatever. Focus. She unhooks the clasps after a moment of struggle (she always does it the wrong way when she’s not the one wearing it).

“Ah ah! My turn.” Tae hits Sadayo’s train of thought in a head-on collision by grabbing her by the front of her ratty sleep shirt and pulling her down for a hungry kiss, that tongue that Tae keeps showing her doing wondrous, dextrous things in her mouth. A hand pushes against the waistband of her panties, pushing under them until Sadayo grabs it by the wrist and wrenches it out, holding it between them and squeezing. Tae smiles against her mouth, laughing quietly to herself in that same husky tone. Fuck that. Tae got her all worked up and now she’s in a good mood, but she’s not interested in seeing Tae laugh and smile like she holds all the playing cards while she fucks her. Sadayo wants that look of unguarded joy back from when she opened the door, the single moment where Tae stared at her like she was the most important woman in the world. So what if she doesn’t get off tonight? They’ve got all week, and making Tae chase her is fun in it’s own way.

“Feisty feisty. Did I make you mad?” She wiggles her fingers, scratching at Sadayo’s stomach through her shirt. “Come on, I said I want to have fun.”

“Oh, you will.” Sadayo puts Tae’s hand on her own breast, placing her hand over it and massaging Tae with her own hand. The low rumble of her pleasure is music to Sadayo’s ears, though, so she keeps moving, pressing Tae’s hand down into her and massaging this way and that. After a moment or two of that, she changes tactics, taking Tae’s nipple between her own thumb and forefinger and urging her on to squeeze and keep squeezing,  forcing her to do it a little harder every few moments before easing back off. The sound in Tae’s throat grows lower and lower with every repetition until it begins to shift from moan into whine. Tae’s back arches and she writhes for some other form of contact, until Sadayo grabs her by the hip and forces her back down. “What, you don’t like it?” She lets off the pressure just a little, smiling wickedly in a way that Tae has at her a hundred times before now.

“Mmmmhnnnn, baby, I’ve missed you so much.” Tae whines, Sadayo’s hand on her hip keeping her from inching closer to Sadayo’s knee, the place she wants so badly to be. “All this fucking serious doctor shit and all I could think about is staying in bed with you…”

“I know.” Sadayo says, leaning herself closer. She releases Tae’s hand, but she just keeps squeezing anyway, apparently enjoying it despite herself. “It’s your turn. Here, I’ll make it easier for you.” Her hand now free, she takes hold of the side of Tae’s skirt and yanks upward until the half-torn seam gives the rest of the way to the waistband, roughly shoving it up so that she can get her thigh in between Tae’s legs, pressed insistently against her crotch. Finally, when she lets go of Tae’s hip and lets her go wild, she does so with frantic, small jerks of her hips up against Sadayo’s thigh, grinding her wet underwear against freshly dampened skin.

“Fuck fuck fuck fuck…” Tae chants to herself, her eyes hazy and yet still entirely locked on Sadayo’s. “It’s so fucking hot in here...I’m burning up.”

“Sssh.” Sadayo whispers, hooking her thumb back in Tae’s mouth, holding her tongue down, the rest of her hand under her chin. She revels in the pace of breath gusting past her digit, Tae starting to pant in her need. “Just enjoy yourself while it lasts. It’s my turn next, remember?” Tae moans by way of reply, rolling her hips higher and shaking in utter bliss. Each of her hands have moved to a breast, twisting and rubbing, both of their sweat smeared in beads and puddles across her chest and stomach in the incredible heat of the room. Sadayo’s own shirt is soaked through, sticky against her back, and the less said about the state of her panties the better. But she doesn’t care, it barely even registers to her. She’s having the time of her life watching Tae work herself into a frenzy, begging for more with every frantic movement. And she wants more, to use her turn to its fullest.

“Nooooo...Fuck, I’m dying, I’m so hot, you can’t…” Tae whines when Sadayo’s thigh withdraws, reaching up after her as Sadayo stands. Despite her protests, though, her hands never stray towards her pussy, obediently following the rules of their game to the letter. Instead, she cups both her breasts, pressing them together and squeezing until she gasps. “Please, please…” Tae’s eyes are pressed shut, her entire being focused inward. Sadayo stalks around the bed, crawling onto it from a different angle and sliding in next to her. Tae doesn’t react, lost in her own world and a low string of babbled curses under her breath.

“Calm down. I’m right here.” Sadayo says right in her ear, voice low. Tae shivers harder, wiggling her hips impatiently. “Sit still and be good and you’ll get everything you want and so much more.” She lays it on thick, honey dripping from her voice and Tae laps it up eagerly, groaning wordlessly and nodding. She can’t help but open her mouth and whine when Sadayo touches her stomach, pushing her hand down and down and under her stockings and the thin band of her underwear.

“Fuck. Please, please, babe, I’m so close. Don’t make me wait.” Tae speaks between breaths, voice high. The gasp of undeniable pleasure when Sadayo’s finger finds her pussy and slips in is unbelievably gratifying. “Ohhhh, God, yes. Fuck.” She’s soaked, her entire crotch smeared slick with arousal from her frantic grinding. Luckily, it means it’s very easy for her to get a second finger in, stroking mercilessly and devouring every bit of ecstasy Tae shows her. This close to her, hovering right by her ear and working away with her right hand, Sadayo can see every little bit of her. The way she bites her lip when a finger moves just right, her momentary pauses for breath whenever Sadayo relents. She looks so fucking beautiful like this, her eyes still shut tight, shuddering harder with every moment that passes. It’s strange, but she feels so accomplished in the moment. It’s rare to see Tae’s mask slip, let alone shatter so fully as it has here. Being so far from home, the only truly familiar person around being her may have something to do with it. Or maybe she’s just being sentimental, and Tae really just wanted to get fucked that badly. It could go either way, honestly.

Still, though, Sadayo tries to make it last. She wants to enjoy it, get fat on Tae’s unthinking need for her. It feels so good to be the only thing in the world someone wants, at the end of a long day. She’d never known it before. So she stalls, taking it slow, withdrawing a finger and playing with Tae’s lower lips and teasing her clit with it instead. But nothing lasts forever, and even Tae has limits. There’s a quality in her voice that tips her off, when the quiet self-assurance that lingers even here and now in the depths of her surrender to Sadayo’s whims slips into pure need. She can feel it coming, and Sadayo pushes her through it with sharp, hard thrusts of her fingers.

Tae finishes explosively, the long drawn-out orgasm gushing out of her. She’s curiously quiet through it, shaking like an earthquake against Sadayo’s shoulder. When it’s over, she sags visibly, panting to catch her breath.

“Fun?” Sadayo says with a smile, standing up to get a towel and a bath running. By the time she’s back, Tae’s passed out, mouth hanging open and snoring softly. She suppresses a laugh. So fake! Tae’s never snored in her life. She throws the towel over her head, giggling when she sits up slowly and groans.

“Terribly fun.” Tae deadpans, plucking the towel off of her face and frowning. A good bit of the drunkenness from before is gone now, which is a sign it’s time to get some water in her, before The Plague strikes her own.

“C’mon, let’s get you a bath and something to drink.” Sadayo pulls Tae to her feet and leads her to the bathtub.

“Oh, you make me come  _ and _ you bathe me after? You’re a keeper. How aren’t we married yet?” Tae laughs lightly to herself, leaning on Sadayo’s shoulder the whole way in.

 


End file.
